


Duke and Duchess

by superbunnytothemax



Category: Hustle Cat
Genre: Gen, Kittens, My First Fanfic, Nonbinary Avery, have mercy, worried Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbunnytothemax/pseuds/superbunnytothemax
Summary: Avery is late but they have a good excuse.





	

Graves was worried.

He of course had faith that Avery was a fine adult who knew what they were doing at least half the time but it was late. And it was raining. And he’s still anxious that Nacht is going to return to try to kill Avery at some point.

“Avery is fine.”

Graves failed to assure himself. They should have been at his apartment already. Soon to be both of theirs he hopes. He wants to see Avery as often as possible and their aunt is coming home soon. Them and Mochi would always have a home with him.

“They’re over an hour late.”

It was even raining. Maybe they stopped off somewhere to stay dry? They would have texted him. Even Dracula can’t comfort Graves now and he is most definitely going to have a panic attack if Avery isn’t home within the next five-

“Graves!” The door slams open and a sopping wet Avery stumbles inside. Their hoodie is wrapped in a protective bundle in their arms. “Sorry I’m so late my phone died, and I found these little guys, and I really wanted to stop at the vet and thepetstoreand-“

“Avery! Thank goodness you’re alright I was worried sick!” Grave wants to hold them close and never let go. He knows he shouldn’t be so overbearing but his anxiety is worse than Hayes sometimes. He needs them safe.

“I know, I’m sorry but like I said my phone died and look,” Avery holds up their hoodie bundle to reveal two small kittens; one black, one white. The kittens meowed pitifully as if responding to Avery’s notice. “The vet said they couldn’t be more than a week old. Someone had them tied up in a bag and abandoned in a puddle. I found them on my way here.”

“Oh, the poor things. Their eyes haven’t even opened yet.” Graves picked up the white kitten and cradled it softly. “Well this wasn’t in the agenda for tonight but I do believe we can make a few changes.”

Avery laughed, “Of course we can.”

Since they started dating, Avery noticed many things about Graves; they learned to tell when he was lying, how truly excited he was about something even if he tried to hide it, when he was pretending to be happy for the sake of others, and much more. One thing Avery could never truly comprehend, however, was how much he loved cats. Graves admired the kittens with so much love one would think he was admiring his own children. The coming days were devoted to the kittens. They needed feeding every three hours and the white one was very fussy. Graves was, of course, determined to care for the abandoned kittens as well as possible and Avery seemed just as devoted.

“Hey Graves, do we know what gender the kittens are yet? I want to name them.”

“I’m surprised you care about the gender at all for naming purposes”

“Well I have an idea already and I don’t want to confuse anyone”

“I’m fairly certain you don’t actually care, but yes I can tell the genders. The white one is female and the black one is male.”

“Awesome! These kittens are hereby dubbed Duke and Duchess.” Avery gave a short but dramatic naming ceremony of gently lifting the kittens as if they were in The Lion King.

“Oh, do we have a theme?”

“Well we already have the Countess over there,” Avery made a motion toward Dracula’s cat house, “I figured we could have some more high class kitties.”

“Duke and Duchess it is then.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever posted fanfic so please go a little easy on me. I originally wrote Avery with female pronouns so tell me if I missed one. Anyway, I tried.


End file.
